This study will determine the extent of oxidative injury among premture infants exposed to a wide range of environmental oxygen and/or other pro-oxidants, determine whether the extent of oxidative injury is related to intensity/duration of exposure to elevated environmental oxygen and determine whether the extent of oxidative injury is related to blood levels and intakes of various antioxidant factors.